dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer:Leiha Abrahms
Hey ihr Lieben !♥ :) Ich bin Leiha Abrahms:) Mal ein Paar Infos über mein verrücktes Ich :D Früher hasste ich schreiben und Bücher lesen, jetzt ist es Lebenswichtig !♥ Ich bin Großer Fan von: Lulu Antariksa, Christina Aguilera, Jennifer Lawrence (Aber ich kann Katniss nicht ab:D), Charli XCX, Iggy Azalea, Taylor Momsen, Amandla Stenberg und Dayo Okeniyi:) Mein Lieblingslied ist Du liebst mich nicht von Shirin David und Ado Kojo :) Liegt bestimm daran, das ich totaler Shirizzle bin :D♥ Auch wenn ich Bücher liebe, habe ich bis jetzt nur die Panem Reihe GANZ durchgelesen:D Und ich bin mit Abstand der größte Panem Fan der Welt! Ich habe das Spiel, die Filme , die Bücher, das Buch zu den Tributen, und natürlich die Bücher zu den Filmen (Catching Fire etc.;)) Also:D: ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL HUNGER GAMES FAN® Meine Lieblings... Filme : - DIE TRIBUTE VON PANEM!!!! (Alle Teile, aber der erste bleibt wegen Ruesh der beste!*-*) ♥ - Mavericks-Lebe deinen Traum (Da macht die Schauspielerin von Glimmer mit :)) ♥ - Die Bestimmung ♥ - Die Hüter der Erinnerung ♥ - Eine für vier (Beide Teile) ♥ - #Zeitgeist (Ja, ich liebe Mystery;)) ♥ - Clueless (Mal einbisschen Girly:D) ♥ - Endless Love (Okay, ich gebe es ja zu, ich mag den film nur weil Dayo mit spielt xD) ♥ Bücher : - DIE TRIBUTE VON PANEM!!!!!!♥ - Die Bestimmung (Ich habe bis jetzt nur den ersten Teil gelesen:D) ♥ - Das Schicksal ist ein Mieser Verräter ♥ - Eine für 4 ♥ - Percy Jackson (Ich mag die Filme auch sehr, aber besoders den zweiten weil Glimmer mitspielt:)) ♥ Serien : - Gossip Girl ♥ - Switched at Birth ♥ - Everwood ♥ - Pretty Little Liars ♥ - Vampire Diaries ♥ - How to Rock ♥ - Side Effects ♥ - Sleepy Hollow ♥ Sängerinnen/Sänger : - Christina Aguilera ♥ - Lulu Antariksa ♥ - Charli XCX ♥ - Iggy Azalea ♥ - Taylor Momsen ♥ - Kanye West ♥ - Left Boy ♥ Schauspieler / Schauspielerinnen : - Lulu Antariksa ♥ - Jennifer Lawrence ♥ - Jena Malone ♥ - Amandla Stenberg ♥ - Dayo Okeniyi ♥ - Eva Longoria ♥ Lieder : - Du liebst mich nicht - Ado Kojo & Shirin David ♥ - L.A Love - Fergie ♥ - Crazy in Love - Beyonce ♥ - Cheerleader - OMI ♥ Farben : - Pech Schwarz ♥ - Ozean Blau ♥ - Knalliges Pink ♥ (Ja, das ist mein voller Ernst xD) - Dunkles Lila ♥ - Blut Rot ♥ Youtuber : - Shirin David ♥ - Hannah Rodgi ♥ - Debby Arts ♥ - Life with melina ♥ Meine 5 Absoluten Lieblinge in Panem: 1. Thresh. Er ist der beste, sage ich:D Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er ist mir einfach sofort sympatisch geworden, und sein Aussehen hat nur, SEHR VIEL, damit zu tuen *-*xD, aber ich muss es einsehen, er und Rue sind das traumpaar:( :D 2. Rue. Ich liebe sie einfach, sie ist so cute, und einfach ein liebenswerter Mensch♥ Als ich den ersten Teil gesehen habe, dachte ich mir nur : Wow, die ist ja mal richtig hübsch! :D RUESH FOREVER♥♥♥♥♥ 3. Glimmer. Viele hassen sie, aber für mich ist und bleibt sie einer der besten ! Ich finde sie echt hübsch, und kann mir es echt gut vorstellen, das sie eine schlimme Vorgeschichte hat... (Liest einfach mal bei : Glimmer Duchannes - She's still shining von BellaEverdeen rein, es wird euch umhauen !) 4. Clove. Ich liebe einfach die bösen in filmen und Büchern. Sie machen einfach alles viel spannender, und ohne sie wäre es stink langweilig. Noch ne kurze info, CLATO FOREVER♥ 5. Peeta. Er ist einfach toll. Und richtig süß*-*. Es gefällt mir einfach, wie bescheiden er immer ist, und irgendwie auch Beschützerisch. ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL RUESH LOVER ® ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL HUNGER GAMES FAN® ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL KATNISS HATER® ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL CLATO UND GLARVEL FAN® ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL LEIHA ® ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL GLIMMER FAN ® ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL CLOVE FAN ® ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL DISTRICT 11 FAN ® ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL JOHANNICK FAN ® ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL DAYO OKENIYI LOVER ® ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL KARIERRO ® ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL Verrückte ® You say Distrikt 12, I say Distrikt 11 You say Alexander ludwig is hot, I say Dayo Okeniyi is hotter You say Team Peeta or Team Gale, I say TEAM THRESH You say Katniss and Peeta, I say Rue and Thresh You say Katniss-the Girl on Fire, I say Rue-The cute flower Girl You say Clato and Alexabelle, i say Ruesh and Amanya 301583 words 1155 pages 81 chapters 3 books 1 Cute flower girl ♥ 1 Boy with Stones ♥ 1 Ruesh ♥ 1 story My whole life The Hunger Games " I have a Dream " Martin Luther King " The Best of me " " So thanks for making me a Fighter " "And I've hurt myself By hurting you" " I am beautiful no matter what they say " " We remain, we remain " - Christina Aguilera ♥ What doesen't kill you make you stronger ♥ Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern Lebe deinen Traum ! ♥ Ich male nie träume, oder Alpträume. Ich male nur meine Eigene Realität ♥ єνєяутнιηg ωιℓℓ вє σкαу ιη тнє єη∂. ιƒ ιт'ѕ ησт σкαу, ιт'ѕ ησт тнє єη∂. ♥ ƒυ¢к єνєяутнιηg тнαт ∂σєѕη'т мαкє уσυ нαρρу. ♥ Liebe grüße und Küsschen, Leiha Abrahms:*♥